Emperor Numa Maximus
His Early Life The Honored Emperor of Romana Italia was born Lucius Aurelius on March 15th, 1975. Many in the village at the time believed this to mean the Ides of March had become null and void. His mother was called "Una Clauda," or "Lame One" by the people of their village, outside of Rome, Italy, because of a rare condition in which she could not lift one of her arms. Her real name has never been disclosed. Young Lucius' father left before the boy was even born. He never returned. However, Lucius was happy with what he had. After all, some of his friends had no family whatsoever. He went on, going about his daily tasks. Then, his mother became severely ill. His Motives She had been struck with a deadly disease, one that was taking its toll throughout Italy. It causes the afflicted a mad desire to kill themself. At the age of 13, Lucius came home to find his mother dead, with a gunshot wound in her head and a Kaleshnikov in her working hand. He was so stricken by this, the boy gathered his peasant belongings and cremated his mother, along with the house. He set off to Rome, to find more, and achieve better, along with the resolve to bring "her" back. This is the result of so many advances in the Empire's technology, especially in the anatomical and medical fields. And thus, he arrived a month later, in August of 1988. The Trail to Creating an Empire Lucius' time in Rome was long and tedious. To avoid any awkward questions, he changed his name to Numa Maximus on his 14th birthday. Much of Numa's time in Rome was spent studying some things. He read Latin continuously and eventually began to fluently speak and write the language. It became clear to the librarian, who often sat and talked with Numa, that this boy needed a job, so he hired him in the library to categorize books. This way, Numa read even more than before, and wrote many types of works. This made him take and interest in Journalism, and, in 1991, was accepted for the job. analyzing personal and political affairs was tough to keep from becoming opinionated about, and soon, Numa had become quite outspoken, speaking of things that the public may have liked, but his boss was not amused. In simple Latin, Numa was told, "Vos es incendia!" or rather, "You are fired!" Numa couldn't see what he had done wrong, and went to ask some of his coworkers. They liked what he wrote , and didn't know why he was canned, either. Then, one of them gave him an idea that changed the lives of millions of people; "VOS sceptrum!" he said. YOU rule. Numa decided that employee was right. if anything good were to happen, HE needed to do it. The next day, Numa returned to his office. As his boss tried to order him to leave, Numa just shrugged him aside. Quickly, the workers rallied by his side. Soon, Numa had a mob under his control. Frightened, the boss called the police. Upon arrival, the police looked at Numa and asked if he was that outspoken journalist. After an answer of "Yes," they joined the mob. The government's final days were nigh. The Coup D'Etat After a week of speeches and rallies, Numa Maximus now controlled over 3/4 of the Italian Peninsula's population through the Numa Maximus Foundation. At a mere 17 years of age, he commanded millions to attack the capital building. The government, being as corrupt as is was, hadn't actually been trying to rule Italy anyway, and surrendered almost immediately. On March 28th, 1992, Numa Maximus was coronated, and became the Primoris Recolitus Imperator Magnus of Romana Italia. Rome was quickly reestablished as Roma, and became the new capital city of a quickly growing Empire. Numa's Days as Emperor These are many of the countless advancements that the Emperor has made to Romana Italia. *Many Medical advancements, as noted in section 2 *A huge amount of success in his campaigns, most notably in the Rogue War. *He revamped Italy in 5 years, making it into Romana Italia, a new, powerful nation. Category:Romana ItaliaCategory:Individuals